Nightmares, Dreams Of Sorrow
by natcat18
Summary: Oz's deepest darkest fear is played out in his nightmares. When he wakes Gil up for comfort, the truth comes out. Oz x Gil  More towards the end


Rating: T for Yaoi and Slightly Adult Themes.  
>Anime: Pandora Hearts<br>Characters/Pairing: Oz x Gilbert/Raven

**Nightmares, Dreams Of Sorrow**

Oz creaked open the door to Gil's room. "Gil-kun? Are you asleep?" Gil sighed and sat up.

"If I was I'm not anymore." He said sleepily. He noticed Oz's slightly upset expression. "What's wrong?"

"I…" Oz was slightly embarrassed. He felt like a child. "I had a nightmare."

Gilbert got up out of the bed and lead Oz over to it and sat down. "Would you like to tell me about it?" Oz shook his head. "All right. How about we go in the kitchen and get you a snack?" Oz nodded. He held onto Gil's hand and walked out into the kitchen.

Gilbert couldn't help but smile. This reminded him of when he was young, and his young master would run in crying, "I had a bad dream" he would say.

"Gil-kun?" Oz said looking up at him. "Can you make me some tea?"

Gilbert smiled and nodded. This was typical for him. Gil had expected it. He looked at his clock. 2:30 am. He would have to make it fast.

When the tea was done, he sat next to Oz on the couch and poured it into Oz's teacup. Oz leaned on him. "Gil?" He heard Oz ask. "Can I wear one of your shirts to bed?"

Gilbert blushed. "Uh… yea… sure." He stood up and went to get one.

'_Master Oz is quite… Clingy tonight.'_ He thought to himself, the blush still not fading from his face. When he walked back out, Oz looked sad. He went and sat with him. "Master Oz? Are you alright?"

Oz dove into Gil's arms. He was crying. "Gil, please. Don't ever leave me."

Gilbert looked confused. "Why on earth would I ever leave you?" He stroked the back of Oz's head trying to comfort him. "It's okay. I'm here."

Oz looked up at him with tears in his eyes. "I… I dreamed that you and me. We were just walking along. And then…" Oz had trouble finishing the sentence. "You stopped and turned to me. And… and… you said what my father said to me."

Gilbert's eyes widened. "Oz. You know that would never happen."

"But what if it does?" Oz said through his tears. "What if you really hate me?"

Gil couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Oz. That would never happen. You know I could never hate you." He wiped the tears off of Oz's face. "Come on. Take of your shirt." He handed Oz the shirt he had brought out for him. He slid it on Oz's arms and buttoned it. Concealing that dreadful clock ticking away his young master's life. How he wished it would just go away. Along with that stupid rabbit Oz seemed to care for. Whenever he saw them together, a tingle of jelously ran up his spine. She knew nothing of real love. Love like the love he had for his master.

"Gil?" Oz said wiping his eyes.

"Yea?"

"You're sure you don't hate me?"

Gil sighed. "Oz, I swear on my own self, that I will never hate you for as long as I live."

Oz smiled at him. "Good!"

"Come on. Lets go to bed."

"Gil? Can I sleep in your bed tonight?" Gil nodded. Oz got in the bed and Gil tucked him in. "One more thing?" Gil looked over his shoulder at the little blonde boy who was now wearing his shirt. "Will you sing for me?"

Gilbert looked at him. "Master, you know very well that I can't sing.

"Please? Just a bit of a song."

Gilbert sighed and smiled. "All right fine." He sat on the bed next to Oz and stroked his hair singing _"Golden Slumbers."_ When he thought Oz was sleeping, he started to get up, but was pulled back by a smaller hand.

"Gil. Stay."

Gilbert smiled and climbed in bed with his little master. Oz turned over to face him. He put a hand on Gil's cheek. Then he kissed him. Gil couldn't believe it. He had always thought his feelings for Oz had been one sided.

When Oz pulled away, he snuggled up to Gil, who was still in shock. "You have now idea how long I've wanted to do that Gil." He said wrapping one arm around the much larger man.

Gilbert smiled at him and held him close. Soon they had both fallen asleep. Gilbert still wasn't completely sure what had happened exactly. But he knew one thing for certain. He would always remember the way it felt to kiss Oz. Soft, and sweet like honey. They both slept with smiles across their faces.


End file.
